United in Battle: Episode II
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: On the way home to Coruscant, the Jedi Council contacts ObiWan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. It is decided that they will go to Earht to get some help for the protection of Padme. Contains: Charmed, Star Wars, Harry Potter, InuYasha, XMen, and Fantastic Fo
1. Prologue: Help Asked for and Received

_**Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while Harry plays with my daughter. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with Harry playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Fantastic Four. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!**_

_**This story is dedicated to the following people who have stuck with me throughout the craziness that is my life: my daughter, Victoria, argonaut57, Beth, darkcelestial20, Jessica, Black Wolf-Dog, R-Cleberg, Mark41, daydream14, and HowCanYouWalkAwayWhileIAmCrying. I love you all!!**_

_**If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up, my version of words from other languages, or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. **__**If**__** I find that they are spelled a different way **__**then**__** I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you Stan Lee, J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? No, I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me.**_

**

* * *

**

United in Battle: Episode II 

**Written by: Carey Ann Lupin**

**Prologue**

**Help Asked for and Received**

A young man about the age of twenty-one sat cross-legged on the floor of the conservatory of an old Victorian home in San Francisco. There were six children, ranging in age from two to seven, were sitting in a circle around him. He watched as the kids rolled a ball back a forth between them as twin girls ran into the room. They both had dark brown hair and bright brown eyes with flecks of green in them. One of the girls had her hair pulled up into a ponytail while the other had her hair in pigtails. The young man smiled softly as the girls hurried over to him, completely ignoring the woman lying on the wicker sofa with her arm over her eyes and a newspaper draped over her stomach and the child hiding under it.

"Uncwe Hawwy, Adwian is dowing somefink he's not supwose to." The older of the twins wrapped her tiny arms around Harry Potter's neck. He sister climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Okay, Prue, Penny." Harry wrapped his arms around the twin three year olds Prue and Penny Matthews and climbed to his feet. "Where was he at?"

"De attic." Penny laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked over at the woman lying on the wicker sofa. "Can you handle the kids, Aunt Vee?"

"If I weren't so tired from this one, I'd hex you for that." Veronica Lupin moved the Bay Mirror and held the little girl close to her chest as she swung her legs over the side of the sofa. "Go and find Adrian. He needs to understand that there are certain places that he can't go into regardless of who his father is."

"But are you sure that you can handle all the children without having to call Piper and Leo or Sesshomaru and Tori?" Harry ducked as Veronica threw a throw pillow at him. "Sorry I asked." He hurried out of the room with Prue and Penny still attached to his body. "Time to get out of the line of fire, girls."

Harry carried Prue and Penny to the foyer and set them on the bottom step of the stairs. He followed the girls up the stairs in search of their cousin Adrian Halliwell-Snape. The girls grasped Harry's hands as they climbed the stairs to the attic. Adrian was standing in front of what looked like a wall computer and watching the blinking lights. One of the lights was emitting a buzzing sound. He was slowly reaching for the button when Harry and the twins stepped into the attic.

"Adrian Severus Halliwell-Snape, you'd better not be touching those comms." Harry smirked as the four-year-old Adrian whirled around.

"I wasn't doing nothing." His tiny hands were jammed into the back pockets of his jeans and he looked up at Harry with his obsidian eyes.

"You weren't doing anything?" Harry smirked slightly as he pulled out his wand. "We'll see what your father thinks…"

Adrian's little eyes widened in terror. He knew what his father would do. "No, Uncle Harry." He bowed his dark brown head as a tear slid down his tiny cheek. "I just wanted to talk to Uncle Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan would have told you come and get one of your parents if you had answered his call." Harry moved toward the comms computer as the beeping intensified. Harry pushed the button that Adrian had been reaching for.

"Come in." Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice came out the speaker. He sounded like he was starting to get frustrated. "Jedi Master Kenobi calling Halliwell Manor."

Harry looked down at Adrian, Prue, and Penny. "Go get Aunt Veronica and your parents. Tell them a friend is calling." He watched the children run out of the attic before pressing several buttons. "Halliwell Manor, this is Harry."

"Where are the others?" Obi-Wan was starting to get highly frustrated. He was on a ship in orbit around Earth but couldn't find anywhere to land.

"They're on the way. What's up?"

"Look I need to land somewhere near you. Any suggestions?"

"Well, you could land on the North side of the Golden Gate Bridge in the Golden Gate National Recreation Area." Phoebe Halliwell-Snape stood in the doorway of the attic with Severus Snape right behind her. "I'll get Paige to orb you back to the Manor."

"That sounds like a plan to me. Obi-Wan out." The lights on the comms stopped flashing as Harry turned the comms off.

"Well I guess we should tell Paige and Leo to go and get him." Severus turned on his heels and stalked down the stairs.

Harry smirked slightly when he realized that Severus wasn't wearing his usual robes but skintight black jeans and a white button down dress shirt. "Did you take him shopping, Phoebe?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately I can't get him to wear them at the school." Phoebe wrapped her arm through Harry's as they made their way down to the conservatory.

"The students wouldn't be terrified of him when he looks like that." Harry coughed slightly as Phoebe jabbed him in the ribs.

"You're not too old for me to hurt." Phoebe tugged on one of the locks of Harry's messy black hair.

Harry shrugged slightly as he adjusted his glasses. "You just have to tell Aunt Vee and she'll hurt me."

Phoebe looked Harry over. He was wearing baggy jeans and t-shirt. His glasses hid his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Harry, when are you going to let me take you shopping and get you some contacts?"

"When Aunt Vee finally stops thinking she's invincible while she's pregnant." Harry ducked as Phoebe reached for his hair.

"You need a makeover, kid, and if I have to recruit Veronica and my sisters, you're going to have one this summer. I don't know how Ginny puts up with you wearing those rags." Phoebe pulled at his shirt that looked like it had seen better days.

"I like to wear these rags, as you call them, when I'm working out in the garden." Harry shrugged slightly as they walked down the stairs. "Let's go see what Obi-Wan wants."

Phoebe rolled her eyes as five columns of orbs appeared at the base of the stairs. "Talk about appearing out of thin air."

"Well you did tell us to go and get Obi-Wan. We had to bring Anakin as well after Logan put the displacement thingy on the ship to hide it from anyone not looking for it." Paige smiled at her husband as he growled slightly at her.

Prue and Penny came running into the room with Wyatt and Chris right behind them. "Daddy!" The girls launched themselves into Logan's arms.

Wyatt and Chris wrapped themselves around Logan's legs. "Uncle Logan!"

"What am I?" Phoebe's hands flew to her hips as she stared at her nieces and nephews. "A demon?"

The kids turned and looked at the woman standing on the stairs. "Aunt Phoebe!" They scrambled from Logan to Phoebe and gave her hugs.

"That's better. See, Logan, they know who gives them the good candy." Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Logan.

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at Leo and Paige. "Have they been like this since Voldemort's defeat?"

"Yeah. They fight over whom the kids like more. Personally I think they like me the most because I let them use their powers." Leo ducked as Paige took a swing at his head. "Come on. I think we need to hear what's going on."

Obi-Wan followed Leo into the conservatory and braced himself for Veronica's hug, which didn't come since she was buried under children. "I see you've kept busy."

"Don't make me hex you." Veronica took her oldest son off of her chest. "That's a good boy, Sirius. Go attack Uncle Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan held out a hand and Sirius Lupin hovered in the air as two girls hurried to hug his legs. "Hello, Lily, Ella. You've both grown up into such beautiful young ladies." He turned his gaze from Lily and Ella Lupin, who were Sirius's sisters, and looked at the hovering Sirius. "Do you promise to behave, Sirius?"

"Yes, Uncle Obi-Wan." Sirius gently floated to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the tile floor, he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist.

"Now, why don't you kids go into the kitchen and find something to snack on while we adults have a little chat." Obi-Wan waved the triplets away from him and turned to Anakin. "Go with them, Anakin."

"There are plenty of cookies in the cookie jar. Wyatt and Chris can show you where it's at." She gave Anakin a hug before pushing him out of the room. She looked at her two boys. "Show Anakin to the kitchen and keep all the kids there." She held out her hand. "And give me the Extendable Ears." Three pairs of flesh colored ears dropped into her hands. "I need to remember to kill Fred and George for giving the boys these." Piper stepped into the conservatory with Severus and Remus behind her. Slowly she turned to look at the Jedi Master. "It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan, even if you're bringing bad news."

"I suggest that we all sit down. What I have to tell you is grave indeed." Obi-Wan remained standing as the rest of the adults sat in the wicker furniture. He held a small cube in the palm of his hand. "I received this transmission just yesterday." He placed the cube on the center of the coffee table and pressed a button. The hologram of a ship landing appeared above the cube.

_Three other ships hovered along the perimeter of the landing pad as the silver ship landed. The three yellow ships landed alongside the other ship. The pilots climbed from the yellow ships as the ramp lowered from the silver ship. Several guards and a regal looking woman came down the ramp while the pilots from the other three ships disembarked._

_"We made it." A man with a patch covering his left eye came toward the Naboo Royal Cruiser. "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."_

_Suddenly a huge fireball was reaching skyward from where the Naboo Cruiser had once sat. The pilot ran toward the bodies of the guards and the woman. The pilot took off her helmet before gathering the woman into her arms. "Corde. I'm so sorry, Corde."_

_Corde coughed slightly as she looked up at the woman. "I'm sorry, m'Lady. I've failed you." Corde's head rolled to one side as she let go of her life._

_The man with the patch stood behind the two women. "Come on, m'Lady. It's not safe out in the open."_

_Padme Amidala, Senator of Naboo, slowly climbed to her feet and stared down at the body of her decoy. "I should never have come back."_

_"Senator, we must take cover." The man was getting angry. It was his job to keep the Senator safe and she was helping._

_"Yes, Captain Typho." Padme nodded her head once and followed Captain Typho off of the landing platform._

The hologram faded slowly. "Who was that woman?" Harry was leaning against the doorjamb.

"That was Padme Amidala. She was the Queen of Naboo when we were captured." Remus patted Veronica's shoulder. "Why did you come to get us?"

Obi-Wan's fingertips were pressed together. "As I said, I received this yesterday enroute to Coruscant. Master Yoda asked that I come here and retrieve some help."

"Who would want to kill her?" Paige flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I mean to go to those lengths to kill her is stupid."

"All the evidence that we have points to disgruntled spice miners on one of the moons of Naboo." Obi-Wan looked around the room.

"So you think some stupid spice miners are the cause of this explosion?" Remus ignored the questioning looks coming from everyone except Veronica. Obi-Wan nodded slightly as Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "Who does Padme think it is?"

"She believes that the Separatists are behind it." Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat. "I believe an explanation is in order. Padme is now the Senator of Naboo and she is going to need protection in case of another assassination attempt." Obi-Wan looked around the room. "Any other questions?"

"Just a couple." Harry pushed away from the doorjamb. "What are the Separatists? And what would they gain if Padme were killed?"  
"The Separatists are a group of systems that have pulled away from the Galactic Republic. I'm not sure what they would gain but the Republic would lose its main opposition to the creation of an army." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "I'm sure the Jedi Council could tell you more about it."

"Well, what are we waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Tori jumped up from her position on the couch. "I'm going to pack."

"Who's going to take care of the kids?" Piper looked at Leo.

"Don't look at me. I'm going with you. Magic school is just going to have to wait until I get back." Leo grinned at his wife. "I'm tired of letting you have all the fun."

"I'll contact Xavier and see if he can take some of the kids." Logan walked out the room pulling a communicator out of his back pocket.

"I'll see if Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are up for another adventure." Harry followed after Logan.

"Maybe Reed and Sue can take the other half of the kids." Veronica climbed to her feet. "Maybe Johnny and Ben would like to come with us."

"The more the merrier." Obi-Wan watched Veronica hurry out of the room with Tori hot on her heels. "Haven't you guys had any excitement since I left?"  
"Nope." Paige smiled softly as she and her sisters hurried upstairs to pack for their children and themselves.

-----

Logan stood on the back porch and lit a cigar before flipping his communicator open. It rang twice before someone picked up on the other end. "Xavier's School for Gifted…"

"Ororo, it's Logan."

"Logan! How's married life treating you?"

"Good." He took a large puff of his cigar. "We have a bit of a situation here."

"What's up?"

"Kenobi showed up and needs our help."

"I'll tell Charles. You need someone to watch the children?"

"Yeah. We might want to split them up. Adrian and Sirius are two little troublemakers on their own but when you add Wyatt, Leo, and Chris…Let's just say lock up all the breakables so they can't get do anything to them."

"Send the boys here. Charles and I can take care of them. Maybe we'll let them play in the Danger Room." Logan could practically here the wheels turning in his friend's head.

"They just had better behave."

"They will. I'm sure that Susan and Reed will take the girls. They have Reed wrapped around their tiny fingers."

"I'll get 'Roni to make one of them Portkeys. Expect the kids in a few hours. Make sure you let Chuck know."

"Will do."

Logan flipped his comm closed before grinding what was left of his cigar out.

-----

Harry rummaged through his trunk and found the charmed mirror that connected to the ones that Tonks, Regina, and Ron had. "Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry's image remained clear for a moment before it shimmered slightly. The image cleared to reveal the pink haired Auror. "Harry, I thought you'd be back by now."

"Well, I'll be a while yet. Do you have any vacation time coming up?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Could you get Ron, Hermione, Regina, Charlie, and Ginny and come to Halliwell Manor tonight?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just tell the others that it's an emergency."

"I expect a full explanation when we get there."

"Will do." Harry watched as Tonks's image shimmered again before disappearing completely.

Harry rewrapped his mirror and slid it into a knapsack with some of his clothes before slinging it onto his back and hurrying downstairs.

-----

Veronica listened to the phone ring several times before someone picked up. "Baxter Building. Susan Richards speaking." Susan Richards's voice echoed through the phone.

"Sue, it's Veronica."

"Hey, Veronica. How are things going in San Francisco?"

"Okay but that's kind of why I'm calling."

"Does it have anything to do with the strange signals we've been getting all day?" Reed Richards's voice seemed to take over.

"Kind of. Obi-Wan and Anakin are here gathering help."

A slight shuffling could be heard as Susan pushed Reed away from the phone. "What do you need?"

"We need someone to help watch the kids while we're gone." Veronica rubbed her neck.

"We'll take the girls." Susan sounded so excited.

"I'll tell Johnny and Ben to head out to San Francisco." Reed also sounded excited.

"No need. When I send the kids I'll make the Portkey return to the Manor so they can join us then." Veronica was rummaging through her suitcase looking for some clothes to take with her. "Tell them to pack light."

"No prob. We'll show the girls a good time. See you when you get back. I'm going to want details." Susan hung up the phone while yelling for Johnny and Ben.

Veronica smiled as she turned off the cordless and placed it on the charger. Remus stood in the doorway watching his wife. He saw her smile as she started to fill the bag on the bed with some of the clothes she had picked out.

"What did Reed and Sue say?" Remus moved behind his wife of six years and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Considering she had been pregnant with three at once and two other pregnancies, he was glad she had the slenderness that had annoyed her brother, James. It must be a family trait.

"They'll take the girls. Reed's also sending Ben and Johnny with us." Veronica patted Remus's hands slightly before starting to pack some of his things. "I need to make two Portkeys. One to Xavier's and one to the Baxter Building. I'll also make them returning so we won't have to wait for anyone to show up."

"That all sounds excellent but I can't help but think Johnny going with us is a bad idea." Remus watched Veronica pulled the bag closed.

"As long as he knows his place, I don't think it'll be a problem." Veronica picked up the bag and handed it to Remus. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Remus kissed her cheek before leaving the room. Veronica grabbed a blue ribbon and a pink ribbon before she made her way down the stairs. Everyone had gathered in the conservatory again. Veronica looked around the group and saw that the children had packed. Sirius, Ella, and Lily had packed for James and their baby sister, Beth. Leo and Wyatt had done the same with Melinda's things. Paige had helped Prue and Penny pack while Phoebe and Severus had fussed over Adrian and his baby sister, Patricia. Logan was holding his son Ben in his arms as Remus took Beth from Leo. Veronica smiled softly as she looked around the room.

"So how are the kids getting there?" Piper held several baskets in her hands. Obviously she had decided to pack enough food for an army.

"I'm making Portkeys. I'll go with the girls and bring back Johnny and Ben." Veronica yanked her wand from her pocket as several soft pops sounded behind her.

"Well, I guess I can't get the drop on you, Mother." Regina Lupin-Weasley stood with her arms crossed and a small bag at her feet.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Charlie at the dragon camp." Veronica slid her wand back into her pocket.

"I was but when we were contacted by Tonks that Harry needed us, I decided that the dragons would be fine without me." Regina grinned as Veronica glanced over her shoulder at Harry.

"What did Charlie think about all this?" Paige smiled softly. She was the only one to notice that Charlie Weasley was standing right behind Regina.

"I thought it was a great idea for a second honeymoon." Charlie smiled as he stepped toward his mother-in-law. "Hey, Mum."

Veronica smiled as she wrapped her arms around Charlie and gave him a squeeze. "I'm glad to see you all."

"We're glad to see you, too, Aunt Vee." Ron Weasley shoved his brother out of the way and lifted Regina off her feet before handing her off to the hugs of Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Tonks.

"Well, what are we doing?" Hermione looked around the room and saw the various bags.

"I was just getting ready to send the children to Xavier's and the Baxter Building." Veronica held up the perfume and hairspray. "Any volunteers to go with them?"

"I'll help with the boys." Harry swung James up into his arms as Sirius grabbed a hold of his pants.

"Same here." Ron joined Harry and the boys and took Ben from Logan. "They'll be fine."

Ginny took Beth from Remus and took her place beside Veronica. "I'm going to help with the girls."

"Same here." Regina tried to scoop Patricia out of Severus's arms. "I've got her, Uncle Sev."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Regina before letting her take his daughter. Veronica quickly waved her wand over the ribbons. She tossed the blue ribbon to Harry and Ron. "This will take you to Xavier's and bring you back here an hour later. It'll bring back anyone that wants to help with you."

"Got it." Harry waved his hand over the pile of bags sitting between him and Ron and shrank them down so that he could slip them into his pocket. He quickly situated James in his arms while Ron slipped Ben into a baby carrier strapped to his chest. "Okay, boys. We're going to have to hold the ribbon and then you'll get to see Uncle Scott and Aunt Ororo."

The boys cheered as they each grabbed a section of the ribbon. Ron and Harry grasped the ends of the ribbon before Ron tapped it with his wand. They disappeared with a soft whoosh as Regina and Ginny shrunk the girl's luggage.

Prue pulled on Regina's pant leg. "Do we get ta twabel wike vat?"

"As soon as Mother has the other Portkey ready." Regina patted Prue's head as Veronica started to knot the ribbon to each girl's wrist.

"This way they don't get scared and let go of the ribbon." Veronica knelt between Prue and Penny. She finished tying the ribbon to Ella before she handed the end to Regina. She saw Ginny had picked up the other end and had Beth secured in her carrier. "I think the girls are in good hands so I won't go with you. Ben and Johnny are supposed to be coming back with you." She looked down at the little girls as they all heard Tonks groan slightly. "I want you girls to give them kisses when you get there."

The girls giggled as Regina tapped the ribbon with her wand and they disappeared. Obi-Wan noticed that Charlie was looking around the conservatory. Piper had dragged Phoebe, Paige, Tori, and Veronica into the kitchen to make tea.

"So...now what do we do?" Charlie lanced at Obi-Wan.

"We wait for the others to return." Veronica had a tea tray levitating before her as Piper and Paige followed behind her with the tray of cups. Phoebe and Tori were right behind them with the platters of cakes and sandwiches. "So how has everyone on Coruscant been doing?"

"Most of the Jedi are out keeping the peace as usual. Anakin and I were just returning from a border dispute on Ansion when we received the transmission. I'm afraid that the Senate will believe that the Senator is dead." Obi-Wan accepted the cup of tea with a slight nod of his head.

"Wait… the Senate?" Piper paused as she was passing a cup of tea to Logan.

"Galactic Republic is governed by a Chancellor and a Senate. The Chancellor is just a figurehead…"

"So he can't make the Separatists come back to the Republic." Paige paused in the middle of slicing the cake.

"No he can't." Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea. "Chancellor Palpatine has tried to reunite the Republic but I believe that it will fall."

"Palpatine…Palpatine." Tori snapped her fingers. "He got elected the last time we were there."

"Yes. If my memory is correct, you didn't like him." Obi-Wan tilted his head as he watched Tori nod her head slightly.

"Yeah. I still say that he's the Sith Lord that you guys were looking for." Tori crossed her arms as she climbed to her feet.

"So what exactly will we be doing?" Hermione was holding her teacup while a notebook and self-inking quill floated in front of her.

"I will not know until we arrive on Coruscant." Obi-Wan placed his empty cup on the coffee table as a rumbling sound was heard from the foyer.

"Get this pile of rocks off of me!" Johnny storm's voice echoed through the house, even though he was buried under Ben Grimm.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ben climbed to his feet as two pops echoed in the foyer.

"We did warn you not to stand so close together." Regina held her side as she and Ginny laughed at them.

Two more pops echoed in through the foyer. Harry motioned the group back, which Johnny ignored. "Incoming." There was a whoosh and two young adults landed on Johnny, who had been hunched over trying to get rid of the kinks in his back.

"That landing was nice and soft." Marie D'Ancanto flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Speak for yourself." Johnny shifted slightly on the floor. "Would you be so kind as to get off me!"

Marie jumped to her feet as Bobby Drake heaved himself off of Johnny's legs. "I'm so sorry, Johnny."

Johnny slowly and painfully climbed to his feet again. "A little warning would be nice next time."

"But I did warn you." Harry smirked slightly as Ben and Ron laughed. "I said incoming."

Johnny glanced at Harry before he turned and looked at the adults scattered around the room. "So…what's going on?"

"I'll explain once we are on our way to Coruscant." Obi-Wan watched as everyone scattered to gather up his or her bags. "Are we taking a Portkey, driving, or orbing to the ship?"

"Well I think the cops wouldn't like a car to sit there for Merlin knows how long, so I think those that can Apparate and orb should take the ones that can't." Veronica turned on her heel and made her way back into the conservatory.

"Will I land on my ass if we orb or Apparate?" Johnny hurried after Veronica.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she vanished their tea. "No, you won't, Johnny, but orbbing might make you a little sick to your stomach."

"So who's going with whom?" Leo looked around at the other adults.

"How many can you guys Apparate?" Marie turned to Harry.

"We can each take one." Harry watched Marie nod slightly.

"That's good. Me and Bobby can Apparate with two of you." Marie crossed her arms as Bobby nodded.

"I'll go with Severus." Phoebe hugged Severus around the waist.

"I'll orb with Leo, Obi-Wan, and Ben." Piper moved to stand next to her husband.

"I've got Logan and Anakin." Paige leaned back in Logan's arms.

"I'll take Sesshomaru." Remus glanced at the dog demon who nodded his silver head slightly.

Tonks rolled her eyes slightly. "I'll take Johnny." She glared at Johnny who gave her a big grin. "Keep your hands to yourself, Flame Boy."

"Good to see that the sparks are still there." Ben grinned as he wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll take Tori." Veronica smiled as Tori nudged Sesshomaru slightly.

"Okay we've got all the plans ready. Let's go." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and disappeared with a pop.

One group after another disappeared and reappeared near the ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin headed straight to the cockpit as everyone else started to put their bags away and settle in for the several hour trip.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: I know it doesn't seem like I keep up with my stories but honestly I do. It's jusst between the holidays, docotr's appointments, work, and my daughter's school schedule, I need about seven or maybe eight more hours in a day. I promise to update my other stories as I can but I think I need to get some more wine coolers for the jokes nad craziness. I love to see any reviews._**


	2. Chapter 1: OLd Friends & New Adventures

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while Harry plays with my daughter. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with Harry playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Fantastic Four. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_This story is dedicated to the following people who have stuck with me throughout the craziness that is my life: my daughter, Victoria, argonaut57, Beth, darkcelestal20, Jessica, Black Wolf-Dog, R-Cleberg, Mark41, daydream14, and HowCanYouWalkAwayWhileIAmCrying. I love you all!_**

**_Sorry this has taken so long to get out but my daughter started her school about 5 weeks ago and we've been busy with it._**

**

* * *

**

United in Battle: Episode II

**By: Carey Ann Lupin**

**Chapter 1**

**Old Friends & New Adventures**

The towers of the Republic Executive Building could be seen for miles on Coruscant. In fact, if you asked a normal being what was in the building they would say that was where the Senators met. However, it was where the offices of the Senators were located. In one of those offices a very important meeting was happening.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the planet of Naboo stood looking out the window at the traffic buzzing through the skies of Coruscant. Ten years earlier he had been the Senator of Naboo and was elected into his current position. Slowly he turned to sink into his chair before looking at the four Jedi standing in front of his desk. Four Jedi Masters stood in a semi circle behind the chairs in front of the desk while a pair of red-clad guards stood at attention on either side of the massive doors.

"This vote is going to be a dangerous one." Palpatine sounded a bit down.

"But it is unavoidable." Mace Windu clasped his hands together within the sleeves of his robes as the doors opened to admit several people.

Sesshomaru bowed as he and Tori stepped into the room with Veronica and Remus right behind them. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought the Jedi Masters would like to know that we're here."

Yoda waddled over to Sesshomaru and bowed. "Pleased to see you I am, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Surely the four of you weren't the only ones that answered our request." Ki-Adi-Mundi tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Everyone else is at the Jedi Temple. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige wanted to talk to the Council about something." Tori moved quickly to the chair before Plo Koon and looking up at the Jedi. "I know you were saving this seat for me."

"Of course, my lady. Who else would I save a seat for?" Plo Koon smiled behind his mask as Tori bowed to him before sinking into the chair.

Palpatine watched as Veronica sank into the chair before Ki-Adi-Mundi. _This is not good. They are going to destroy my plans._ He leaned back in his chair. "What brings you back to Coruscant? I thought you said that you were not going to be returning…"

"Unless we were needed." Remus stood between Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi. "We were called by the Jedi Council about some stuff that was going on so we came immediately."

"Yeah. I didn't like hearing about that assassination attempt on Padme." Veronica pretended to examine her nails before looking up at Palpatine. "I mean I was just starting to enjoy my vacation."

Palpatine nodded as a hologram appeared over a corner of his desk. "The Loyalist Committee is here, Chancellor."

"Send them in." Palpatine watched the hologram disappear.

Padme Amidala stepped into the office quickly followed by Jar Jar Binks, Dorme, Captain Typho and two other Senators, Bail Organa of Alderaan and Horox Ryyder. "Chancellor, Master Jedi, My Lords, My Ladies." Padme paused before turning to face Tori, Sesshomaru, Remus, and Veronica. "Tori? Sesshomaru? Remus? What are you guys doing here?"

"They came because we asked them to." Mace Windu bowed to Padme. "We requested their help with an important matter."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she climbed to her feet. "Yeah. Your safety."

"Who are you? And what do you mean?" Padme tilted her head to the right as Veronica laughed slightly.

"Moony, you never told her?" Veronica threw her hands into the air. "Men! Can't live with them; can't kill them." She held out a hand. "My name's Veronica Lupin. I'm Remus's wife."

Padme smiled broadly as she shook Veronica's hand. "So you're the one that James and Sirius were afraid of."

Veronica smirked slightly. "Of course. Now back to why we are here. You need protection."

"No I don't." Padme's eyes slipped past Veronica to Palpatine. "Tell her I don't need protection, Chancellor."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Palpatine leaned back in his chair.

"And I cannot allow a member of my pack to remain in danger." Sesshomaru looked down at the senator.

"But…" Padme looked at Tori and Remus for support and saw that she wasn't getting any from them. "Fine!" She turned to look at the Jedi. "Do you have any leads about the attack?"

"We believe it to be the spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu turned to face Padme.

"I think it's a bit extreme for a group of spice miners to try and assassinate a Senator." Veronica half-turned to look at Palpatine. _I don't trust him. He reminds me of Peter._ Her eyes narrowed slightly before turning back to face the Jedi. "I think the Separatists…"

"They are just looking for peace with the taxes on the trade routes." Mace Windu seemed a little shocked with the information.

"They may be looking for peace but they could also be looking for a way to tear the Republic apart at the seams." Veronica folded her arms across her chest. "I saw when the United States was attacked a few months ago. There were those that claimed they wanted peace and would do anything to get it."

Yoda tapped his cane on the floor. "Agree I do."

"I think the Trade Federation is behind the attack." Padme was starting to get angry.

"What would they have to gain from attacking you?" Veronica chewed on her bottom lip.

"They are still upset that the blockade was reversed and they had to still pay taxes." Padme twisted her hands slightly. "They're also angry that they've been in court for years."

"Well it was there own fault." Tori leaned back in her seat. "So what is the Loyalist Committee and why are you on it?"

"The Loyalists are systems that want the Separatists to return to the Republic without causing a war." Palpatine pressed his fingers together.

Padme rolled her eyes. "If it were only that simple. It seems that the Trade Federation and several others are stock piling droids and weapons to fight the Republic."

"So that just means that you need to form an army as well." Sesshomaru crossed his arms slightly.

"In order to that we'd need thousands if not millions to fight." Horox's eyes skimmed over Sesshomaru before nodding. "There aren't that many beings in the Republic."

"And that is why we want to get them back into the Republic." Bail Organa stood behind Veronica's seat. "We don't need an army if we can get them back into the Republic."

"And without them trying to kill us in the process." Padme looked around the room.

Palpatine climbed to his feet before moving toward the window again. "But first we need a way to protect you, Senator."

"But I don't think there is…" Padme stopped as Palpatine held up a hand.

"Much danger. However I do." He looked at the Jedi Masters. "Perhaps if we put the Senator under the good graces of the Jedi Temple. Perhaps an old acquaintance. Master Kenobi if he's available."

"Master Kenobi has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion. I will discuss it with him when we return to the Temple." Mace turned to look at Padme. "If it pleases you, milady."

Padme rolled her eyes slightly. "I obviously have no choice in the matter." She bowed slightly as the Jedi turned to walk out the door. "I also ask that Lord Sesshomaru and Remus also join the Jedi."

"You're a pack mate. I must protect you." Sesshomaru turned to look at Padme. "We will arrive at your quarters with Master Kenobi."

Padme bowed to Sesshomaru as he led Tori, Veronica, and Remus from the Chancellor's office. Logan leaned against the wall outside the office as the Jedi and his friends made their way into the corridor.

"Did it go okay?" Logan chewed on the end of his cigar.

"Same as always. Padme saying she doesn't need protection, the chancellor saying she does, and the Jedi getting involved." Tori smiled as Logan pushed himself away from the wall.

"So when do we go to help her?" Logan fell into step beside Tori and Veronica.

"When Obi-Wan and Anakin go to her apartments, a small group will go with them including the five of us." Sesshomaru was right behind Tori, Veronica, and Logan.

"Is this one of your friends, Lord Sesshomaru?" Mace kept pace with the small group.

"This is Logan. He was one of the groups that helped us with the defeat of Voldemort." Sesshomaru looked at Mace. "He will be going with us to the Senator's rooms tonight."

"Of course." Mace nodded slightly as the group headed for the speeder that would take them to the Jedi Temple. "Tell me of the rest of your company."

"Well there are the sisters, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. Paige married Logan not long after the final battle with Voldemort." Veronica leaned back slightly in her seat. "Piper's married to a whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. And Phoebe married Severus Snape. He's a guy that Remus and I went to school with."

"I see." Yoda was leaning on his cane slightly. "The others?"

"Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm are from a group called the Fantastic Four. We left the girls with Sue and Reed." Tori wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's waist. "Marie and Bobby are part of the group called the X-Men as is Logan. We left all the boys at their headquarters."

"Then we have Regina, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Tonks." Remus gave Veronica a soft smile. "Regina is our oldest daughter and Charlie is her husband. Harry is James's son and Ginny is his girlfriend. Ron, Charlie, and Ginny are siblings and Hermione is engaged to Ron. Tonks is an Auror, wizarding cop, and Sirius's cousin." Remus held up a hand as Mace opened his mouth to question the whereabouts of the rest of the Marauders. "I'll explain later. There's too much to tell you now."

"I understand." Mace tucked his hands into his sleeves as the speeder made its way through the traffic of Coruscant.

"Hey, Tori. Was that bozo we had to talk to the one that you didn't trust the last time you guys were here?" Veronica shoved at her hand through her hair.

"Palpatine? Yeah he's the one." Tori's hair swung from its ponytail as she turned in her seat to look at Veronica. "Why?"

"I just get this feeling that he's hiding something from us." Veronica twisted her hair into a loose bun at the base of her neck. "It's the same feeling I had with Peter. It's like there's a darkness settling around him that no one can penetrate."

"That's what I keep telling these guys." Tori smirked slightly at the men around her. "But they won't take me seriously."

"Chancellor Palpatine is a politician and that is the way they all feel." Mace managed to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Hey, we've got some interesting politicians on Earth too but you don't see them trying to take over the world." Veronica glared at the back of Mace's head. "At least most of the time."

Tori snickered behind her hand as Remus just smiled slightly at his wife. "You sure have a way with words, Veronica."

Veronica simply smiled as the speeder landed at the foot of the steps of the Jedi Temple. "You guys stayed here the last time?" She looked up at the five massive towers before turning to look at Remus. "Damn what a thrill!"

"It wasn't difficult to get lost in there." Remus led his wife up the stairs as Yoda floated in his hover chair beside them. "I believe it is almost time for supper."

"True this is." Yoda looked over his shoulder at the rest of the group.

Logan shrugged slightly as the doors of the Temple opened as several Padawans hurried down the steps. "Who are the kids?"

"This is a place of learning and training, Logan. You know. It's just like Xavier's." Tori giggled as she bounced past him. "Basically they torture the kids just like you do."

"Yeah. Bet they don't scare them as much as I do." Logan chewed on the end of his cigar. He followed the rest of the group up the stairs and into the massive building.

* * *

Piper shifted slightly on her feet as Phoebe tried to explain how she could see the future without using the Force. Finally Piper had reached her boiling point, which was fairly high considering that they had beaten the Source…TWICE! "All right! I suggest that everyone sits down and shuts up so I can say this once." The Jedi Masters all turned to look at her. "We are not Jedi! We're witches! Phoebe has the gift of premonition and I think you guys need to listen to what she has to say! In all the years we've been fighting demons and warlocks, I have yet to see Phoebe wrong about one of her visions. So sit down, shut up, and listen!" She turned to Phoebe. "Go ahead, Pheebs."

"I don't think I'm going to let you hang around Severus anymore. He's starting to rub off on you." Phoebe shook her head before turning back to the Jedi Council. "As I was saying before, the moment I stepped onto the steps of your Temple I saw what seemed to be a great battle. Men with blasters and someone with a lightsaber, who I don't know, were slaughtering the children. I think the Council may want to move some of the children just to keep them safe."

Yaddle, who looked a lot like Yoda except she was a female, nodded her head slightly. "Discuss this we will."

Adi Gallia gave the three witches standing before them a soft smile. "We'll have to see what the rest of the Council thinks and then decide which of the Padawans will be going into hiding."

Paige half raised her hand. "I think maybe some of the older Padawans should go into hiding with a larger number of younger ones so that the younger can still be trained."

"I agree." Adi Gallia rose to her feet. "Come. It is time for the evening meal." Adi Gallia led Piper, Phoebe, and Paige from the Council Room.

Leo looked up from his clasped hands as Severus pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against. Phoebe walked over to her husband and slapped his arm.

Severus turned his obsidian eyes to his beautiful wife of five years. "What have I done to deserve this treatment?"

"You have been hanging around Piper too long. She's starting to act like you." Phoebe smirked as Leo's eyes swung between Piper and Severus.

Severus smirked slightly. "That's a good thing. That means she'll be able to handle the students next year without me in the room."

Paige pushed her way between Phoebe and Severus. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry." She hurried along the corridor following behind Adi Gallia who had decided that she wasn't going to interrupt the argument between Severus and Phoebe.

"You are worse than Weasley. At least he has the decency to wait for us." Severus wrapped an arm around Phoebe's waist and led her down the corridor with Piper and Leo following behind them.

* * *

Padme hurried into her quarters and practically threw her cloak over the back of one of the couches. "I can't believe that man. Requesting that I have more security. I don't need more people watching my every move. What I need are the attacks to stop."

Dorme walked through the room. "These people that are here are the same ones that helped free Naboo all those years ago, are they not, milady?"

"Yes," Padme sighed softly before moving to the window. "And I honestly hope that they can aid us again. We don't need a war."

Dorme nodded as Padme moved away from the window and into her bedroom.

--

Logan looked around the cafeteria and saw his wife and her sisters. He also saw that they were talking to several people. "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go and kiss my wife."

"You do that." Remus kept his arm wrapped around Veronica's waist. "We'll be over there with Harry and Regina."

"Fine." Logan wove his way through the Padawans and dropped into the seat beside Paige. "Miss me?"

Paige tilted her head slightly as Logan placed a kiss on her cheek. "More than you'll never know."

"I guess that's good." Logan dropped into the chair next to her. "So what's been happening?"

"Just trying to get the Council to see reason about some stuff." Piper picked up her glass and took a sip. "I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

Regina looked up as her parents stepped into the cafeteria. She smirked slightly as she felt the anger rolling off her mother. "Someone had to go and piss Mother off." Regina turned to face Charlie and Harry. "You know we're going to hear it now."

"I wonder who was stupid enough to make her mad." Charlie took a bite of the spicy Corellian food before him. "This is good."

"Since they went to talk to the Supreme Chancellor, I can only assume that he's the one that pissed her off." Harry smiled softly as Veronica and Remus sank into the chairs across from them. "Aunt Vee, Moony, what did the Chancellor have to say?"

"We're on guard duty tonight. Harry, did you bring your broom? I've got a feeling that we might need it." Remus picked up his fork and stabbed a bit of the Corellian dish Charlie had been eating.

"I've always got my broom." Harry patted the pack sitting on the floor beside him. "So who all is going tonight?"

"The five of us, Logan, Severus, Leo, Johnny, Sesshomaru, Tori, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Padme wanted us to keep it small. If anything happens tonight we'll take everyone with us…wherever we go."

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Hermione said that she was going to the Jedi library. She wanted to find out what we might be up against. Ben went with her. He said he didn't feel comfortable with everyone around here staring at him."

"At least we know that she'll be well protected." Veronica shook her head slightly as she watched Johnny and Tonks trying to ignore each other. "You would think after all these years they'd get together already."

"Don't even think about matchmaking, Veronica. It didn't work with Sirius and it won't work with Nymphadora." Remus grunted slightly as Veronica elbowed him in the ribs. "I get it. Keep my mouth shut." He climbed to his feet. "I think we better get going. I'm sure Anakin and Obi-Wan want to get over to Padme's."

Veronica nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself to her feet.

* * *

A helmeted man stood beneath a flashing neon sign. A woman approached him. "You failed in your mission."

"It's not my fault. I put the bomb on the ship but they used a decoy." The woman dropped the veil from her face.

"Zam, my clients are getting impatient. There can be no more mistakes." The man reached into a pouch hanging from his belt. "Take these but be careful. They're very poisonous." He handed her a clear tube with two white centipede-like creatures.

"What are they?" Zam Wesell took the tube from the man.

"Kouhuns." The man watched as Zam hurried to her speeder and climbed in. "Just make sure that the job is done right this time."

Zam gave him a slight salute as she put her speeder in gear and took off.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was fidgeting slightly as the group was riding the lift to Senate Amidala's apartments. Veronica snickered behind her hand as Severus glared at the fidgeting boy.

"Relax, Anakin." Regina draped an arm across Anakin's shoulders. "I'm sure she remembers you just fine."

Obi-Wan chanced a glance at his Padawan. "I don't think I've seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

Phoebe looked between the two men. "Do I even want to know?"

"You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you. Remember?" Anakin cocked his head to one side.

Paige giggled slightly as she leaned back in her husband's arms. "I think I want to know that story."

"You won't hear it from me." Obi-Wan started forward as the lift doors slid open. A Gungan stood outside the lift.

"Obi? Obi!" The Gungan hugged Obi-Wan and lifted him off the floor. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa!"

"It's good to see you, too, Jar Jar." Obi-Wan patted his shoulder as he was placed back on the floor. "I'm sure you remember Remus, Sesshomaru, and Tori."

Jar Jar gave a big goofy grin as he hugged each of his old friends. "Mesa so glad yousa here."

Sesshomaru glared at the Gungan. "Where's Padme?"

"Shesa in her rooms." Jar Jar watched as Sesshomaru started to check out the rooms. He looked over the rest of the group and grabbed Anakin. "Annie! Yousa gotsa so big!"

"That's what happens when you get older, fish breath." Johnny ducked as Tori took a swing at him. "You missed."

Veronica and Regina shot stinging hexes at Johnny's backside. "But we didn't, flame boy." Regina glided gracefully toward Jar Jar. "Please excuse Johnny. I think he left his brain back on Earth."

Veronica shook her head slightly. "What brain did he have to begin with?"

Regina held out a hand to the shocked Gungan. "I'm Regina Lupin-Weasley. I'm Remus and Veronica's daughter."

"Nicesa to meets you." Jar Jar shook her hand enthusiastically as Padme, Captain Typho, and Dorme, another of Padme's handmaidens. "Looky, Senator. Oursa old friends."

Padme smiled as she approached the group. "I'm glad to see you but I thought you were only bringing a small group with you, Master Kenobi."

Veronica's laugh rang through the rooms. "This is a small group for us. A large group would have been over half of the Order." She stuck out a hand to Padme. "Good to see you again."

"And you." Padme gave Remus a small smile.

Veronica stood on her toes to place a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Now how about we join Sesshomaru in looking for all the weak points to this place?" Veronica slipped between Captain Typho and Dorme as she pulled out her wand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Captain Typho kept pace with Veronica.

"Didn't Captain Panaka tell you that we were wizards?" Remus watched as Captain Typho shook his head no. "Well, we can do magic and right now I believe my wife is going to be making sure that there are no spying devices that shouldn't be here."

Captain Typho watched as Piper picked up the small case that she had placed on the floor when they walked in. "Come on, Phoebe, Paige. Time to place the crystals just in case there is a demon that we don't know about."

"Captain, perhaps we should go and check on the security measures that you already have in place." Sesshomaru had returned to the group.

"I agree." Obi-Wan followed Captain Typho out the door with Remus, Tonks, and Sesshomaru right behind them.

Paige took two of the crystals out of the case and placed one beside a window as Padme watched them. "What are those for?"

"We're a different type of witch. We use natural magic and fight demons and warlocks. These crystals are like security alarms. They go off when there is a demon or warlock around." Phoebe led Padme into the bedroom. "We'll place these crystals around your quarters and hope that whoever is attacking you isn't a demon. So I want you to go in here, relax, and let us do our job."

Padme nodded as Phoebe closed the door. "I hope it isn't a demon." She looked up at the security cameras in the corners of her room. _I don't want those men looking at me on the screen. Especially Anakin._ Padme took a dark cloak, ripped it into several pieces, and draped them over the cameras. _Now I feel a bit better._

* * *

Anakin had sat at the security console and was watching the screens when the cameras in Padme's room went dark. "Well she doesn't want us here."

Charlie smirked slightly. _So the kid likes Padme. This might not be such a bad thing._ "I think she wasn't comfortable with you watching her in her bedroom."

Obi-Wan, Sesshomaru, Remus, and Tonks stepped back into the room. "They have everything set up down there."

Piper walked toward them. "And we're all set up here. I'd like to see anyone get in here to kill her now."

Veronica looked up from the book she had brought to read. "I really hope whoever is behind this isn't stupid enough to try anything tonight."

Regina and Tonks were standing beside on of the windows looking out at the traffic. "Doesn't this town ever sleep?"

"Not really." Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin who moved out onto the balcony to watch the traffic as well. "You have to remember that this is one giant city and that's how every being treats it."

Paige noticed that Anakin seemed a bit tired so she walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. "You look like you could use someone to talk to that isn't your Master."

"It's nothing that I should burden you with." Anakin half-turned to look at Paige before looking back out at the traffic.

"You'd be surprised how many people say that and then turn around and tell me what is wrong." Paige pushed her hair that had blown into her eyes away from her face. "So spill. I know this a problem that Obi-Wan can't fix so let me try."

"It's just some strange dreams I've been having lately."

"What are they about?"

"My mother."

"Tori told us that she was still a slave on Tatooine. Didn't you ever go back to help her?"

"I wanted to but it wasn't in the stars. Now I can't help but feel that there's something wrong with her."

"Let's see if we catch the person or people behind the assassination attempts and then we can check your mom." Paige grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him back into the Senator's quarters. "Now let us relax so that we can figure out who is attacking Padme."

* * *

Padme's room was dark except for the flashing lights coming from outside. R2-D2 was parked in one corner facing her bed in case someone broke in. Outside the window hovered a droid. Its lasers cut a hole in the glass just large enough for the glass cylinder that it held. Two long white things scrambled out of the cylinder and hurried down the inside of the window. The Kouhuns scurried toward the sleeping form of Padme sleeping quietly in her bed. R2-D2 beeped several times as the Kouhuns managed to stop within the shadows at the foot of the bed. R2-D2 emitted a beam of light and swept it around the room looking for the intruder but didn't find anything so went back into his standby made. The Kouhuns scrambled up the covers of the bed so that they were poised over the sleeping form of Padme.

* * *

"I can't believe that you let her cover the cameras. They are there for a reason." Obi-Wan glared at Anakin and Charlie.

"Well, if you were a woman, would you want a bunch of men looking at your naked body?" Veronica slapped Obi-Wan's arm.

"Besides, I have a lock on everything that is going on in there." Anakin barely looked in the direction of Padme's room.

"There's no way…" Obi-Wan glanced toward the room as if something had jabbed him in the ribs. He looked at Anakin who had pulled out his lightsaber and started toward the room. "I feel it too."

Harry, Remus, Tonks, Regina, and Johnny ran into the room just behind Obi-Wan who was right behind Anakin. Anakin had jumped onto the bed and brought his lightsaber down and across the bed, slicing the Kouhuns into pieces. Obi-Wan started to run just as the flying droid started to fly away from the window. Obi-Wan jumped through the glass with a tremendous crash as Johnny and Harry, who had his broom, ran over to the opening. They watched Obi-Wan fall through the traffic before looking at each other.

Harry scrambled onto his broom. "See you guys in a bit." He took off through the broken window and went into a steep dive after Obi-Wan and the droid.

"Like I'm going to let them have all the fun!" Johnny jumped out the window. "Flame on!" His flame covered body streaked through the traffic after Harry.

Regina looked over at Remus who was watching Paige trying to calm down Padme. "Coming, Daddy?" She changed into her griffin form and waited for Remus to climb on before jumping out the window and following the others.


	3. Chapter 2: Finding the Culprits

**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while Harry plays with my daughter. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sesshomaru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with Harry playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Fantastic Four. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_This story is dedicated to the following people who have stuck with me throughout the craziness that is my life: my daughter, Victoria, argonaut57, Beth, darkcelestal20, Jessica, Black Wolf-Dog, R-Cleberg, Mark41, daydream14, and HowCanYouWalkAwayWhileIAmCrying. I love you all!_**

**_If you're reading this I'll tell you like I tell everyone else. This story is of my design, and me drinking one too many wine coolers, and the question "What would happen if…?". If you don't like whom I've hooked up or how I spell some of the names, don't review about it. I don't follow the stuff that others write. I like to stick to the books. If I find that they are spelled a different way then I will go ahead and change it. But until that day arrives, take your purist thinking, wad it in a tight little ball, and stuff where the sun don't shine. If you don't like my tales then you don't have to read it. Also when I finally get more than one chapter up, please don't just read the first chapter and then tell me that it sucks. How the bloody hell would you know anyhow? Are you Stan Lee, J.K. Rowling, Rumiko Takahaski, or George Lucas? I didn't think so. If you are the above people, my apologies for using your ideas and thank you for not suing me._**

**_So sorry about taking so long but my home computer decided to crash and I had to work on it with the work computers and then we were closed most Saturdays for either renovations or the holidays. then the heat went out at work. So I'm back and I hope to finish a few more chapters within the next few months. I appreciate all the folks that kept aggravating me to get this done. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Carey Ann Lupin_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finding out the Culprits

Obi-Wan jumped through the glass with a tremendous crash as Johnny and Harry, who had his broom, ran over to the opening. They watched Obi-Wan fall through the traffic before looking at each other.

Harry scrambled onto his broom. "See you guys in a bit." He took off through the broken window and went into a steep dive after Obi-Wan and the droid.

"Like I'm going to let them have all the fun!" Johnny jumped out the window. "Flame on!" His flame covered body streaked through the traffic after Harry.

Regina looked over at Remus who was watching Paige trying to calm down Padme. "Coming, Daddy?" She changed into her griffin form and waited for Remus to climb on before jumping out the window and following the others.

Anakin had run out of the room and down to the garage with Charlie and Tonks right behind him. They jumped into a yellow speeder and quickly flew out of the garage.

"Do you know where they are?" Tonks's eyes scanned the skies and traffic lanes for any sign of the three that had decided to follow the droid.

"I'm just following Johnny's trail since that is the only thing we have to go on." Anakin grimaced slightly as he swerved to avoid some of the traffic and Tonks screamed. "This is nothing I haven't done a million times before."

"I heard about the podraces you've been in." Charlie grabbed to dash as they zipped through the traffic.

"They weren't all that bad." Anakin grinned as he looked up and saw Obi-Wan hanging from the droid. "Looks like Master found the droid."

Charlie pointed to the two men flying behind him. "And Harry and Johnny caught up with him."

"Looks like Regina and Remus are up there too." Tonks pointed to the griffin with a rider flying through the traffic.

"I shouldn't be surprised. She and Harry have that saving people thing they do so well." Charlie shook his head as Anakin maneuvered the speeder under the flying trio of men.

-----

Obi-Wan fell through the traffic, avoiding the oncoming speeders, until he landed on the droid. The droid veered to the right and tried to slam Obi-Wan into a building. Harry noticed this and quickly pulled his wand out and cast a shield charm at Obi-Wan to prevent any harm coming to him. Johnny caught up with Harry and waved before zipping past him to reach Obi-Wan. Harry put on a burst of speed just as a blaster bolt came out of nowhere and hit the droid. The droid exploded and Obi-Wan started to fall. Harry went into a steep dive trying to catch up to Obi-Wan when a yellow speeder came out of nowhere and caught him. Harry pulled on his Firebolt so that he was flying even with the speeder.

"Glad you guys could make it. Now I'm going after the person that fired that shot." Harry zipped past the speeder.

"Not if I catch him first." Johnny flew past the speeder.

----

Zam Wessel stood next to her speeder when she thought she saw the droid returning from its mission. She saw something hanging from the droid so she went for her microbinoculars. She looked trough them and saw a Jedi hanging from her droid. _That's it. I'll kill this Jedi even if I have to destroy my own droid._ She tossed her microbinoculars into her speeder and reached for her blaster rifle. She took careful aim and fired a single shot at the droid. She smiled slightly as she watched it explode but her smile faded as a being soared through the remaining smoke and hovered there for a second before starting to come in her direction. _Damn. Got to go._ Zam scrambled into her speeder and took off with the creature right behind her.

-----

Regina roared slightly as she watched the droid explode and Obi-Wan fall but she didn't dive after him. She knew that Johnny and Harry would catch the man. She flew through the remaining smoke and flapped her wings as she hovered there for a second.

Remus leaned close to her furry ears. "The person that fired that shot is over there."

As a griffin, it gave her excellent eyesight, so when her gaze fell on the person standing next to a speeder holding a blaster rifle; she let out a roar and started to fly toward the person that dare shoot down her uncle. She saw the person scramble into the speeder beside her and take off.

"Not so fast." Remus's clung to his daughter's neck for dear life.

-----

Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin after Harry and Johnny had taken off. "What took you so long?"

"Oh you know how I am, Master. First I had to find one that was the right color and the right speed for us. Then it had to have an open cockpit." Anakin grunted as Tonks slapped him on the back of his head.

"Let's get a move on before we lose the assassin." Tonks was leaning forward slightly watching as Johnny and Harry zipping through the traffic after fleeing assassin.

They zipped through the traffic following after the speeder, Regina, Remus, Harry, and Johnny

-----

Zam was starting to get very frustrated as she sped through the traffic. No matter what she did she could seem to shake Regina, Harry, and Johnny who were almost able to touch the back of her speeder. Zam smirked as she turned into an industrial area. Regina banked hard to the right following the escaping speeder while Remus tightened his grip on her fur.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" Remus leaned closer to Regina's neck. "Now, shall we catch the idiot?"

Regina flapped her wings twice as Harry and Johnny passed her. The trio soared through the power coupling following the speeder containing Zam as the yellow speeder turned into the industrial area.

Tonks saw the trio flying above them. "Does anyone else get the feeling that we shouldn't be in here?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head slightly and held on tight as Anakin pushed the throttle forward to make the speeder go faster.

Zam looked behind her and smirked when she saw that the group was still following her. She pulled out her blaster and aimed at the power coupling that was approaching her. She fired once at the power coupling as she sped past it. Regina flapped her wings to gain some height as the damaged power coupling started to crackle with stored energy. Harry banked hard to the right as Johnny banked hard to the left. Unfortunately Anakin, Obi-Wan, Tonks, and Charlie couldn't avoid the power coupling that was crackling.

Anakin pushed the throttle forward so that he was going as fast as the speeder allowed him to go as the power coupling exploded with power causing streaks of energy to shoot from one side to the other.

"Anakin, what have I told you about staying away from p-p-p-power c-c-c-couplings?!" Obi-Wan's body shook as the speeder sped through the power coupling.

Charlie and Tonks grabbed the back of the front seats as the power surged through them. Harry and Johnny made quick u-turns as Regina flew in a circle as Zam's speeder sped away from them. Tonks noticed the others coming back toward them. "We're okay! Keep following the assassin!"

Johnny, Harry, and Regina quickly turned around again and started after the disappearing speeder as the speeder stopped shuddering. Anakin pushed the throttle again making the speeder speed up once more.

"Thanks, Anakin! I think you melted one of my fillings!" Charlie rubbed his jaw.

"Do you think this guy is trying to kill us?" Tonks tried to keep from leaning against Charlie as Anakin banked hard to the right.

Zam noticed that her tag-alongs were distracted and falling behind. _Time to take a chance._ She made a quick left turn into a tunnel. Harry, Johnny, Regina, and Anakin sped past the tunnel. Zam smiled wickedly as she settled back into her seat. _Finally, I lost them!_

-----

Anakin stopped the speeder as Regina hovered beside Obi-Wan's side of the speeder. Harry's broom rose and fell with the air currents as Johnny landed on the hood of the speeder and let his flame go out.

"Where'd he go?" Harry looked around for the speeder.

"We've lost him!" Obi-Wan turned to glare at Anakin. "He completely went the other way!"

"Sorry, Master." Anakin looked away from Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, it's not Anakin's fault." Tonks glared at Obi-Wan. "If that idiot hadn't fired at the power coupling we most likely would still be chasing him through this traffic. The way he was flying it's a shock that he hadn't killed anyone with his speeder."

"She's right. We'll find him." Charlie patted Obi-Wan's shoulder as Anakin looked over the side of the speeder.

Anakin's eyes flickered slightly as he pulled himself out of his seat. "Excuse me for a moment, Master." Anakin tossed himself over the side of the speeder.

Obi-Wan slid over to the driver's seat as Remus jumped into the speeder. "I hate when he does that!"

Harry looked down and saw Anakin land on the roof of the speeder. "He's on the assassin's speeder!" He pushed his broom into a steep dive.

Johnny jumped off the speeder and started to fall through the traffic. "Flame on!" He followed after Harry as Regina flipped over and went into a steep dive.

"I'm getting too old for this!" Remus gripped the dash of the speeder as Obi-Wan grabbed the controls and put the speeder into a dive that rivaled Regina's. Charlie whooped as Obi-Wan steered through the traffic and Tonks tried to keep her dinner down.

-----

Anakin fell through the traffic and landed on the roof of Zam's speeder. Zam's face changed for a second before she pushed the throttle forward. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber as Zam reached for her blaster. Anakin held his lightsaber to the roof of the speeder, lit it, and started to cut a hole in the roof of the speeder. Zam fired her blaster in the close confines of the speeder effectively making Anakin drop his lightsaber. Harry swerved to miss the flying cylinder as Regina and Johnny finally caught up with him. Regina pulled her wings in close to her body and shot past Harry toward the speeder. Anakin reached into the hole he had created and tried to grab Zam. Zam pulled on the controls of the speeder sharply so that Anakin slid toward the nose of the speeder. She grabbed her blaster and took aim at Anakin as he struggled to get back onto the roof of the speeder. Regina finally caught up to the speeder and saw the arm sticking out of the cockpit aiming a blaster at Anakin. She clamped her beak around the arm so that Zam screamed and let go of the blaster. Anakin scrambled back onto the roof of the speeder and reached through the hole again. He ripped out several wires as Harry and Johnny finally caught up to them. Zam lost control of the speeder as it barreled toward the lower levels of the planet. Harry whipped out his wand and fired a cushioning charm at the street below just moments before the speeder hit. Anakin went flying off the speeder as Zam scurried out of the now flaming speeder and tried to blend into the crowd that was forming around the flaming wreckage. Harry landed next to Anakin who was peeling himself off of the permacrete while Regina hovered over the wreckage. Zam took this as a sign that she should run. Regina screeched once before flying after her prey.

-----

Obi-Wan weaved through the traffic as he kept the speeder in a steep dive suddenly a cylinder was flying toward them. He reached out and grabbed Anakin's lightsaber as it started to pass them.

"Well, I see that Anakin is hard at work again." Remus took the lightsaber from Obi-Wan.

"He loses it more than I did." Obi-Wan swerved to miss an oncoming speeder.

"Yeah. At least it didn't get wet in a landing." Remus missed the look of confusion on Tonks and Charlie's faces.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "You had to be there."

"We'll take your word for it." Charlie grabbed the seat as Obi-Wan swerved once more.

-----

Harry held out a hand and pulled Anakin to his feet. "You'd make one hell of a Seeker with the way you can take a fall."

"Thanks but we've got a job to do." Anakin started to run in the direction that Regina was flying in. "She went that way."

"She?" Johnny flew alongside Harry and Anakin. "You mean that the assassin is a woman?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Anakin continued to run as the yellow speeder landed and Obi-Wan, Remus, Charlie, and Tonks climbed out.

Zam ran into a sports bar as Regina landed and transformed back into her human form. "Over here, you guys!"

Anakin, Harry, and Johnny joined her as Obi-Wan, Remus, Tonks, and Charlie hurried over. Obi-Wan held out Anakin's lightsaber.

"Oops?" Anakin took the lightsaber from Obi-Wan.

"Oops is right. How many times have I told you not to lose your lightsaber? It's a tool of your trade with the Jedi." Obi-Wan glared at Anakin for a moment. "However, seeing how I used to do the same thing when I was a Padawan, I will not punish you this time."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "The assassin went in here."

"Just think. He went in here to hide not escape." Obi-Wan started through the door with the group following.

"I think he is a she and she is a shape shifter." Anakin walked close to Obi-Wan as Tonks, Charlie, Remus, Regina, and Harry kept their hands on their wands.

"Well, that just complicated things. We'll never find her in here." Johnny rolled his shoulders slightly as he made his way through the doors.

"Let's split up that way the more of us that are looking the less likely she'll take one of us out." Regina looped her free arm through Charlie's and pulled him off to the left.

"I agree." Obi-Wan started toward the bar with Remus beside him.

Tonks, Harry, and Johnny each moved through the crowd so as to blend in, which was hard to do considering two of them were dressed in black wizarding robes and one was in a skin tight blue uniform, but still be able to watch the front door.

"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin walked behind Remus and Obi-Wan.

"To get a drink." Obi-Wan motioned to the bartender as Anakin disappeared into the crowd.

An alien at the bar watched Obi-Wan and Remus for a moment. "Want to buy a death stick?"

Obi-Wan waved his hand slightly. "You don't want to sell us death sticks."

The alien's eyes glazed over slightly. "I don't want to sell you death sticks."

Remus chuckled slightly as Obi-Wan waved his hand again. "You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink my life." The alien moved away from Obi-Wan and Remus.

"Nice trick. I could use it on the triplets when they don't want to take a bath." Remus picked up his drink and took a sip.

"You would have to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan took a sip of his drink. "It's called the Jedi mind trick. You saw Qui-Gon use it when we were trying to get to Theed on Naboo."

Neither of them noticed the figure coming toward them. Zam slowly made her way through the crowd drawing her blaster in the process. As she approached the two men with their backs to the crowd, Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and spun around. Zam gasped as the lightsaber cut through her flesh.

Anakin, Harry, Tonks, Johnny, Charlie, and Regina came running through the crowd.

Anakin motioned the crowd to move back some as Obi-Wan and Remus picked up Zam to move her out of the bar. "Jedi business. Go back to your drinks." Everyone turned away from the excitement around the door.

Obi-Wan and Remus carried Zam out the door with Anakin and the others following. They laid her down on the permacrete.

Regina knelt next to her and grasped her hand. "Do you know who you were sent to kill?"

"The senator from Naboo."

"Who sent you?" Charlie towered over the injured woman. "Was it the Trade Federation?"

"It was just a job." Zam took a ragged breath.

"Who sent you?" Anakin knelt on the other side of Zam. "Tell us and we'll ease your suffering."

Zam looked up into Anakin's eyes before turning to look at Regina. "I can't say."

"Tell us!" Anakin started to get frustrated. "Tell us now!"

"Anakin, calm down." Tonks pulled Anakin away from Zam.

Zam tightened her hold on Regina's hand. "It was a bounty hunter called…" Zam gave a soft gasp of air as something hit the side of her neck causing a quick death.

Obi-Wan reached down and pulled a dart from Zam's neck. "Toxic dart."

Regina looked up in the direction that the dart had come from and saw a man in silver and blue armor flying away from the scene. "Well, we know that there's something bigger going on around here."

"If the Trade Federation is behind this, we'll need to put a stop to it now." Obi-Wan held out a hand to Regina and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get back to Senator Amidala. We'll also need to let the Council know what has happened."

Obi-Wan walked back to the speeder. The group climbed in and together they returned to Padme's apartments.


	4. IN REMEMBRANCE OF SEPTEMBER 11, 2001

This is a special author's note for the Remembrance of September 11, 2001:

To those that perished during the attack on the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and on Flight 93: We love you and miss you.

To the heroes that tried to help those that were in danger: Thanks to you. Without you we would not be here today.

To those that lost loved ones on 9-11: We keep you in our prayers and dreams. We are sorry for your loss.

To the soldiers that are fighting Terrorism: We love you and thank you. We keep you in our prayers daily and hope that you will be home soon. Without you this country would not be free.

To the soldiers that were lost during the fight against Terrorism: We love you and miss you. May your families have the peace to know that they will see you once again.

To the children who lost parents on 9-11: Know that your lost parents are watching over you as you grow. They will always be in your hearts and will guide you in all the things that you do.

To those that witnessed the greatest tragedy of our generation: Know that we all were there whether in body or watching along with the rest of the world. We keep you in our prayers and hope that your dreams are peaceful and that you don't keep reliving that day.

TO ALL WHO REMEMBER: **TERRORISM WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**

Those were the words of President George W. Bush and I know I agree. Do you?

**Peace, Hope, and Love are some of the gifts that He gave us and the greatest of these is LOVE.**

Keep the memories and prayers alive for those that died on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for those that lost loved ones on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for the heroes that died on September 11, 2001

Keep the memories and prayers alive for the heroes who watched their comrades perish on September 11, 2001

Keep the prayers alive for the soldiers that have dies since September 11, 2001

Keep the prayers alive for the soldiers that are still fighting for our **FREEDOM**

Do you know if you will see your loved ones again in heaven? Will you see the heroes that were admitted into heaven? If not please read, John 3:16 in your Bibles. _For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him that they should not perish, but have everlasting life. _

I know I will see them. Will you?


End file.
